


The Yellow Dress

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Aftermath [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: Steve has vivid memories of Felicity’s yellow dress.





	The Yellow Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that was inspired by the idea of Steve having a favorite dress that Felicity wears. 
> 
> **You really don’t have to read Aftermath, but you can if you want**
> 
> All characters are property of the MCU/DCTV/Warner Bros. If I made money from this, Felicity would be all over MCU.

***

Steve sat next to Sam and waited for the video conference to begin. He tried to contain his excitement when he found out that his wife was going to be leading it. They hadn’t had any real time together just being newlyweds since their honeymoon, and he missed her. Desperately. 

“Have you read Felicity’s report?” Sam said as Natasha and Tony entered the room. 

“Felicity’s report?” Steve asked trying to keep his voice even. He had it memorized because all he could imagine was Felicity reciting it to him while she chewed on her pen. He thought about her brightly colored lips and how they looked when she would get on her knees and wrap them around hi— 

“Rogers?” Clint Barton’s bemused voice sounded, taking him out of his decidedly dirty thoughts about his wife. 

“Yeah?” Steve said shaking his head. 

“You okay?” 

“Why?”

“I’ve been talking to you for the past few minutes and you hadn’t said a thing.”

He cleared his throat and shrugged. “Sorry, Barton, was just thinking about the video chat.” He glanced at Sam who was giving him a strange look as well. 

Clint chuckled and shook his head. “I bet you were. We’ll catch up after the call.”

“You know, Cap,” Sam started as Clint sat next to Natasha. “If you didn’t want the team to tease you about missing your wife, you might want to get the faraway look off of your face.”

Steve felt his face grow warm and looked at his friend. “What look?”

Sam grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. “That one.”

Before he could respond Felicity’s voice came over the speaker. 

“Guys?”

“Smoaks!” Tony shouted. “Fix your tech. We can’t see you.”

“It’s your faulty screen, Tony,” she grumbled, making Steve smile at the frustration in her voice. He could picture her biting her lip while she was underneath the desk trying to rewire the monitor. He could imagine the perfect shape of her rear end and how easy it would be for him to slide her skirt up—

“There!” she said with a flourish, and the room lit up as Felicity’s smiling face filled the screen. “Hey.”

“There she is,” Tony said. Torn from his thoughts again, he looked at the screen and had to bite back an audible groan at what she was wearing. She was wearing the yellow dress. The yellow dress that she had worn on one of their first dates. It was that exact same dress that he vividly remembered lifting to her waist when he welcomed her back home after she had been in Star City for two weeks. He had spent the majority of the evening on his knees and making sure she knew how much he had missed her. 

“Dammit,” he mumbled as his eyes took in her entire form. She had decided to wear a pair of black heels that had straps around the ankles that called for him to spend a ridiculous amount of time teasing her, and finally, the small V in the neckline reminded him where she wore her wedding band. It was on a small silver chain that was nestled between her breasts that he saw hanging each time she would bend over in front of him when they had sex. 

He shook his head to try to clear his mind of images of Felicity in various scenarios in the yellow dress. He needed to focus.

“So, while you were able to shut down the upload of the photos, there are still some that got out to HYDRA. There’s a virus in your system that was uploaded remotely and I can’t find it from here.’ 

“Great,” Tony said as he shuffled the 3-D screen in front of him. “I’ll have the jet fuelled and ready in a little bit. You should be here in six hours.”

“Wait,” Steve said startling everyone. “She’s coming here?”

Tony looked at him strangely and nodded slowly. “Yes...”

“We just discussed that Cap,” Sam said low enough for only him to hear. 

His face grew warm again and he looked at the amused faces of his team. He glanced quickly at the screen and noticed that Felicity was also looking at him strangely. “Right. I just thought she was going to be here in a few days, not tomorrow.”

“Got it,” Tony said and Steve could tell he wasn’t totally convinced. “No worries, Smoaks will be here tonight.”

***

**Seven Hours Later**

Steve sat in the small conference room going over the blueprints of the building they were going to breach only his mind wouldn’t let him focus. Felicity had arrived and had been quickly whisked away by Tony to work on finding the virus. 

His mouth hung open when he saw her because while she was no longer in the yellow dress, she had changed into another one his favorite outfits. The dark jeans and the nearly sheer blue blouse she had worn when they played a round of mini golf. The way the jeans accentuated her legs made him breathless and the blouse made his mouth water because he knew exactly what was underneath it. 

“This isn’t going to work,” he muttered as he pushed the papers away. He could feel himself getting aroused and he shifted in his seat.

“What isn’t going to work?” A voice said and he looked up to see the subject of his daydreams leaning against the doorway wearing the yellow dress. Her lips were a bright red and he groaned inwardly as he thought about her sucking him off. 

“I can’t seem to focus,” he said as he leaned back in his chair. “I’m all over the place.”

Felicity smiled and made her way towards him. He didn’t miss the distinct sound of the door closing and wondered if it was another facet of his imagination. 

He pushed back his chair to give her room to stand in front of him. Looking up at her, he resisted the urge to touch her because if he did, he knew wouldn’t be able to stop. 

“Yeah, I noticed,” she said looking at him with a smirk. She leaned against the table, sitting right on the edge. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” he answered feeling his face grow hot. “Not getting enough sleep.”

“You sure?” she asked, crossing her legs and dangling a foot in between his spread legs. The straps around her ankle were calling to him and his famous control was almost broken. 

“No,” he gulped looking at her. He could smell the faint scent of her lavender shampoo and when she bit her bottom lip just the way he liked, his control was gone. He shook his head again and touched her ankle, not missing her sharp intake of breath. 

“Then what’s going on?” She asked softly as he trailed his fingers along her calf muscle towards the back of her knee where he knew she liked to be touched. 

“I just really miss my wife,” he said watching her reaction as he touched the back of her knee. He stood up and shifted her dress higher so that he could feel her thigh. “I couldn’t get you out of my head when I found out you were presenting this morning and then you were wearing this dress—”

“This dress?” Felicity asked with a sly smile. “I didn’t know you liked this dress.”

He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her softly. “Liar. You know what this particular dress does to me.”

“I haven’t a clue, Captain Rogers,” she said and his hands gripped her thighs. “I vaguely remember you welcoming me back home after being away for two weeks.”

“Damn right I did,” he said as he started to reach under her skirt. He stopped when he realized that she didn’t have any panties on. 

“Felicity?” he asked as his hand palmed her bare ass. He could feel the heat emanating from her and he couldn’t wait to be in between her legs. 

“Yes?” She asked breathlessly as he took his other hand and lifted her to the table. He needed better access. 

“You aren’t wearing any underwear,” he said as he pulled her to the very edge. 

“Nope, they’re in my pocket. Didn’t want anything in the way and besides,” she said as he nuzzled her neck. “I missed my husband, too. My hands can only do so much.”

Chuckling he kneeled down and moved her legs so that they were on his shoulders. 

“Tell me why?”

He kissed her inner thigh and smiled against it when he heard her breath catch again. 

“Because of the way you are when you’re rig—”

He didn’t hear her finish her thought as he slid his tongue across her wet slit causing her to jump a little. He held her in place as he began to remind her why he loved the yellow dress so much. The small sounds she made drove him crazy each time he slid a finger inside of her. Her arousal coated his mouth and he couldn’t get enough. 

“More,” she said as he began to tease her clit. He felt her fingers in his hair as he began to suck on it. “Please don’t stop. I need this. I need you.” 

He understood. He needed it just as much as she did. He needed her, always. 

He swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub and groaned when he felt Felicity’s thighs tighten around his head. She was close and he couldn’t wait to feel her come apart. He twisted his tongue in the opposite direction and felt her orgasm begin. Her arousal continued to coat his mouth and he took it all in. 

“Wow,” Felicity said as he stood up with what he knew was a big grin on his face. He leaned down to kiss her and groaned as she pulled at his lips, licking her juices from it. His cock twitched at the action and she grinned at him.

“You know,” she said as she reached for the waistband of his pants. His breath caught as she touched his hardening cock. “Turnabout is fair play and I want to.”

Images of Felicity’s red lips around his dick flashed in his head and he couldn’t wait to feel her warm mouth. “I’m at your command.”

“Good,” she said as he helped her off the table. “After I’m done, I want you to fuck me like you’ve been thinking about all day.”

He sat in the chair and let her rub his growing bulge as she bent down in front of him. “You don’t even have to ask. I’ve been waiting since I saw you this morning.” 

He watched as she undid his pants, slowly sliding the zipper down so she wouldn’t nick him. Once it was down, she reached into his briefs to pull his dick out and licked her lips. He locked eyes with her as she took him into her mouth. Her hands went around the shaft and moved up and down slowly. Her tongue was slow torture and he wouldn’t change anything. It was better than his daydream. 

Carding his hands into her loose hair, he gently began to thrust into her mouth. The sensation drove him crazy and if Felicity’s reaction was any indication, she was enjoying it too. She released him with a pop, and ran the head along her lips turning him on even more. As she took him back into her mouth, he groaned as he felt her fingers tug on his testicles. It sent his nerve endings into overdrive. He gripped the arms of the chair, fighting hard to keep his climax at bay. He heard the arms start to crack and when she looked up at him, he shrugged. 

“Sorry,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Don’t be,” Felicity said as she released him. “Means you enjoyed it.” Her lips were moist with his arousal and her pupils were blown wide with desire. 

“I did,” he said as she stood up. He was still hard and he wanted nothing more than to have her right here. He ran his hands up her thighs and pushed the skirt of her dress up towards her waist. His fingers went into her still wet slit causing her to suck her teeth. 

“Do you have a…I don’t have my...”

“In the pocket with the panties that I’m not wearing.”

He reached into the pocket and pulled out a pair of pale yellow lace panties. 

“You can keep them,” she said as he dug into her pocket again and pulled out a few condoms. “Might help you focus better.”

He shook his head as he rolled the condom down his shaft. “Doubt it. Might make me want you more.”

He stood up and took her into his arms. “I missed you, Felicity.”

“I know,” she said as he lifted her to the table. “I missed you, too.” 

He positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her. They both gasped at the contact and he began to thrust into her like he had in all his daydreams. The sensation was heady as she was still soaking wet. She threw her head back in pleasure as he continued to pound into her. The table moved underneath them and he didn’t care who heard. It had been too long since he’d been with her, and they were making up for lost time. 

He reached down and rubbed her clit causing her to gasp in surprise. Her hands gripped his back and he could feel her nails digging into it. She was close and he wanted to feel all of it. He hit her deepest wall and felt her climax begin. 

“Yes,” she said with a panting breath as his movements became less controlled. “Right there. I want to feel you, baby.” 

With another deep push, he felt pressure at his back and emptied himself into her. He continued to move as the aftershocks washed over them both. She came apart again as he began to fuck her with just the head of his cock. 

“Don’t stop,” she said as he continued. “I can—” her words were cut off as she came again for the third time. “I should stay away more.” 

He slowed down and brushed the hair from her face. “Nope, absolutely not. You’ve got to stay around. Conference room sex is necessary to my professional demeanor.”

She laughed from her belly and he smiled down at her. He loved this woman so much. He slowly pulled out and kissed her forehead. “I love you, Mrs. Rogers.”

“I love you, Captain Rogers.” 

***

**Next Day**

Sam sat back in his chair as he listened to Steve lay out their plan for the building breach. It was a completely different person than the one he had encountered the day before. He seemed more focused and more at ease.

He glanced over at Felicity who was looking on with a knowing smile. 

“Did you have something to do with that?”

She looked at him with a blank stare. “What?”

“He seems more focused,” he said nodding at Steve. 

“Oh! Yeah, we just talked and he’s good now.”

“Yeah, he is,” Sam said as Steve stopped talking and made his way over to them. 

“Everything okay?” Steve asked as he never looked at him and kept his eyes on Felicity. 

“Everything’s good,” Sam said shaking his head. He was happy for his friend’s new life. “Felicity and I were just talking about how focused you seem today.”

“Yeah! I just had to clear my mind and get some rest.” 

Felicity coughed and cleared her throat. Sam chuckled as he saw her face grow red. 

“Rest. Right. When are we leaving?” 

Steve finally looked away from Felicity and down at his watch. “Eight hours.”

“Good, then you and Felicity still have time to catch up.” 

“We do! Right! Felicity,” he said as he held his hand out. “Dinner in the conference room?”

Sam didn’t miss the way her face lit up at the mention of the conference room and knew he was right when he saw them leave the small room together. Steve had his hand at the base of her back in a way that was just between them. He made a note to keep that room off the radar for everyone else. 

“Absolutely,” she said as she took his hand. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours, Cap,” Sam said as they walked away. 

“Why? We’re just having dinner.”

“And other things,” Felicity said poking him in the side. 

Sam laughed, as Steve’s face grew red. “Happy wife, Steve?”

“Happy life!” he answered the door slid closed behind them. 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Feedback is a gift. You can find me on Twitter @BluePhoenix1


End file.
